


Heroes Don’t Die in Cages, Yet I’ve Never Been Free

by Mythic_Myriad



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 1 is a song fic, ALL THE ANGST, Afterlife, All Platonic - Freeform, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Cussing, Dead TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dead Wilbur Soot, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Ghost TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ghost Wilbur Soot, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, IF ANY CC EXPRESSES DISCOMFORT THIS WILL BE TAKEN DOWN ACCORDINGLY, Ig it could be happy, Jubilee Line is the afterlife, Logtedshire, Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, PLATONIC ONLY - Freeform, Philza Minecraft D+ parenting, Sad Ending, Sad Phil, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Some comfort, Strong Language, This is about their characters ONLY, Tommy and Techno forgive each other, Tommy and Wilbur meet up in the afterlife, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, a lot more angst, but warning: Tommy dies, if you think about it, no beta we die like a child in prison with their abuser, now we have a, read warnings for each chapter please!, this was going to be happy but then March 1st happened, yes I am still mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythic_Myriad/pseuds/Mythic_Myriad
Summary: 1: Tommy and Ghostbur talk on Logtedshire’s rooftop. Tommy asks Ghostbur a question.2: Tommy and Techno have a fight without throwing a punch or stabbing each other for the first time in their lives. This is what normal people call an ‘argument’ or a ‘conversation’. I’m just as shocked as you are.3: Philza and Sam were too late. They have both failed the boy they swore to protect.4: Tommy and Wilbur meet at Jubilee Line.All one shots are connected, platonic, and only use the rp characters (not the real people lol).Buckle up, bitches! I decided to take a trip to (S)pain and I am taking you all with me muhahaha.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tommy & rest of SBI, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 58
Kudos: 407





	1. Baby Mine - GHOSTBUR

**Author's Note:**

> The song Wilbur sings is “Baby Mine” from the original Dumbo movie. It makes me cry every time.
> 
> Warnings: referenced physical and mental abuse by c!Dream, neglect/mental abuse from c!Dadza, burns, exile arc
> 
> All platonic. Get ur ships outta here. 
> 
> Not heavily edited and not looked at super hard so if there are any really bad mistakes tell me and I’ll fix it or just idk leave it be haha. This is my first ff. Let’s gooo!
> 
> Happy reading!

Ghostbur made a point to watch the sunset with Tommy every night since they started to live in Logtedshire.  
They would sit on the cobblestone-wooden roof and watch the sun go to bed.

It reminded Ghostbur of one of his favorite memories from when he was alive.

It was a short memory, almost a still picture, but it was so clear.

  
A small Tommy, much much smaller and less scarred than the one sitting beside him, leaning his head back to gawk at a shooting star.

“Wilby, Look! Make a wish, quickly now!”

“What are you wishing for, Tommy?”

“No you idiot! If I tell you it won’t come true!”

“Haha okay, Toms. Whatever you say.”

It was such a simple memory, but it was filled with so much warmth and contentment that even Ghostbur could remember it as if he were there.  
Which _technically_ he was. But sometimes he felt like Alivebur and him were not even the same person. Like he was borrowing someone else’s memories and family.  
But this snapshot of Tommy was something he held on to.

They sit there for a while without saying anything. Ghostbur tangling his fingers through Friends blue wool.

“Ghostbur?” Tommy asked with an unusual vulnerable quiver in his loud voice.  
“What is it, Tommy?” Ghostbur continued to pet Friend’s blue wool lovingly.

“Can I,” Tommy paused for a bit, “can I ask you a question?”

Tommy was picking at one of the burns on his arms again.  
It was a nasty thing.  
All melted and angry.  
Tommy must have gotten it when Dream and him were playing with that TNT earlier. It’s just like Tommy to be accidentally too close. He’s been getting too many of those burns.  
Way too many, and they were starting to get infected and scar.

Ghostbur made a note to talk to Tommy about ‘TNT safety’ later.

 _  
Haha! Like we are one to talk about TNT safety, please. Remember what we did Ghostbur? You know exactly what I am talking about. Don’t you! Boom. BOOM!_  
That voice sounded far too like his own. It mocked his mind with a mad crackle to the way he grinned through words.  
 _Our unfinished symphony, Ghostbur! Forever un-_ Wait. What was he thinking about? What was he _doing_?

He was sat.  
on a roof. At Logstedshire.  
With Tommy and Friend.  
Tommy was looking at the sunset, waiting for an answer.

Right! Sunset. Question. Tommy had a question.  
Ghostbur smiled and hummed, “You know you can ask me anything, Tommy.”

Tommy seemed to doubt his words for a second before he turned to stare into ghostbur’s translucent eyes with his own rapidly dulling blues.

“Did you ever.. do you think _Wilbur_ ever loved me, Ghostbur?”

Another memory of a winged man cradling a wrinkly, sobbing baby unlocked.

________________

The winged man looked tired.

Wilbur knows he, for one, was exhausted.  
Neither of them had slept since the crying thing had appeared.  
But the winged man- Phil, Ghostbur realizes- looked about one more cry from getting up and leaving with Technoblade for one of his adventures.

Wilbur doesn’t want Phil or Techno to leave him alone again.

It’s the baby’s fault.  
The baby is obviously making Phil want to leave Wilbur. So Wilbur reaches for the annoying crying bundle in Phil’s shaking hands.

Maybe if he could make it sleep then Phil wouldn’t leave?

Phil hands him the baby wordlessly, almost gratefully, and without a fight. Not that he could have put up much of one considering that Phil fell sleep the exact moment the child was out of his arms. “Shh,” Wilbur hushes, “you don’t want Dad and Tech to leave because of your noise now, do you?”  
Wilbur holds the baby just like Phil had taught him a couple days ago.

The baby continued to sob a snotty mess.

They had _just_ fed the thing a little bit ago. And Wilbur had already changed it’s dipper, too. Sighing, Wilbur gets on his tippy toes to set the baby in the crib.  
Unfortunately, even on the top of his toes, Wilbur could not safely place the fragile baby into the crib, and he didn’t want to chance it by stepping on a platform and possibly falling.

So, instead, he makes his way into the living room and sits in the mahogany rocking chair that was placed a perfect distance from the fireplace. He had to hop a bit to reach the seat and his legs dangled off on the edge, but it was his favorite seat in the house.

The baby still would not stop crying.

It was getting too much! Too loud! Stop crying! Stop crying! Stop crying! Why won’t it just shut up?!

“Stop it!” Wilbur exclaimed.  
The baby cried louder.

This wasn’t _working_. Phil was sure to leave again.

Maybe he should try a different approach?

  
Maybe... what do parents do to comfort a baby? Wilbur didn’t know. Phil only ever comforted Techno.  
An image of a bloody iron sword diving towards him as Techno’s blood crazed eyes glowed, burned into his brain. Phil had stepped in of course, throwing the sword to the ground.  
But, while six year old Wilbur shook on the floor, Phil whispered, “You’re going to be okay.” and “I’ve got you.”, not to _Wilbur_ , but to the sobering Technoblade.

 _Dad!_ His mind had screamed. _Phil help me! Oh my god I almost died. Help! He almost killed me! Oh my god oh nonononono-_

What do parents do to comfort their children?

Wilbur wouldn’t know.

But, there was a song that Wilbur had once heard Nikki’s mom sing to her when she had scraped her knee. He thought it was a beautiful song. It had calmed Nikki down. Maybe it would work for them as well?

There was one way to find out.  
Wilbur took a deep breath.

He didn’t know how he was going to sound.  
After all, this was his first time trying to sing.

But here goes nothing..

“..Baby mine, don’t you cry.”

The baby hiccuped through a particularly loud scream.

  
“Baby mine, dry your eyes”

The baby’s sobbing turned into soft cries.

  
“Rest your head close to my heart.”

The soft cries turned into a little giggle.  
Wilbur giggled with him.

“Never to part, baby of mine.”

Maybe the kid wasn’t as bad as he thought.

“Little one when you play.  
Don’t you mind what they say”

Those big blue eyes opened and stared into his deep brown ones as if Wilbur had personality hung the moon and the stars.

“Let those eyes sparkle and shine.”

Wilber started to cradle the baby closer to himself.

“Never a tear, baby of mine.”

  
Maybe this big brother thing wasn’t that bad.

  
As he looked down at those blue eyes, the baby yawned adorably. Then those eyes slowly shut until Wilbur was sure that the baby had finally fallen asleep in his arms.

A warm, calming feeling embraced Wilbur as he cradled his baby brother.

“I think I’ll call you Tommy.” Wilbur whispered into the air around him.

It was the perfect middle ground between what Phil wanted to call him, Thomas, and what Techno did, Theseus.  
Tommy fit the kid just perfectly.

“You’re going to be okay, Tommy.” Wilbur whispered, “I’ve got you.”

________________

“Did you ever.. do you think _Wilbur_ ever loved me, Ghostbur?” Tommy had asked.

The boy from his memory who wishes on stars flashed before his mind.

“I think he did.” Ghostbur said as he untangled a lump in Friend’s wool.

Friend bah-ed softly up at him.

Tommy was still staring at him. Wilbur met his eyes.

They haven’t changed. Not really.

Those blue eyes, though a shade grayer, still looked at Wilbur like he hung the mood and stars.  
Like he held world in his hands and knew every answer.

“No,” Ghostber shook his head,  
“No, I _know_ he did. He loved you. With everything single thing he had, Toms, he loved you.”

Those blue eyes welled up with tears and Tommy dug his dirty fingernails into that irritated, pus oozing burn.

“Then _why_ ,” Tommy pleaded, “why did he leave me?”

Ghostbur looked back towards the last fading string of sunlight as it disappeared behind the ocean.

  
He spoke on a soft exhale,

“I don’t know.”

They sat there in silence for a little bit longer, and the moon and stars eventually rested above them.

  
Tommy used the torn sleeves of Alivebur’s old, brown trench coat to stubbornly wipe away at runaway tears.

As he looked at Tommy, that same warm feeling enveloped Ghostbur.

The feeling was less happy than before, in fact it left him wanting some of the blue that was currently in his pockets, but the emotion was still just as warm.  
It was still just as calming. Just as sure.

That feeling still wanted to protect Tommy at all costs. To make this world a safer, happier place for those big blue eyes.

That feeling still loved him.

Ghostbur took a deep breath.

He didn’t know how this was going to sound.  
He hadn’t sang this particular song in a while.

  
But here goes nothing..

  
“..From your head, to your toes.”

Tommy froze.

“Your so sweet, goodness knows”

Tommy clutched the trench coat closer to his chest.

“You are so precious to me”

Tommy’s eyes caught on a shooting star.

“Cute as can be, baby of mine”

Despite himself, Tommy still felt awe at seeing it.

“Baby mine.”

Despite himself, Tommy still wished for his brother back.

“Baby mine.”

Tommy screamed.

  
He let it tear through his throat and echo into the world. He didn’t care if anyone heard it. He didn’t care if anyone saw his tears or his snot.

He didn’t care who knew his wish.  
It’s not like it could come true.  
His brother was gone. Leaving only a ghost behind.

Ghostbur set Friend aside and cradled Tommy close to his chest.

Ghostbur wasn’t Wilbur. And Tommy didn’t want him to be. But sometimes, _sometimes_ a ghost was enough.

“You’re going to be okay, Tommy.” Ghostbur whispered, “I’ve got you.”

Tommy hugged him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you enjoyed it :D  
> (I’m sorry for hurting you!! Angst go brrrrr)


	2. Dandelion Fields and Simpler Times - TECHNO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Techno and Tommy have each been through a lot. 
> 
> These two characters make me so sad. Especially with their whole “betray you, betray me” thing lol. 
> 
> I just want this family to comfort each other, but ‘nooo we can’t have that’.
> 
> All Platonic! Always platonic lol.  
> They are brothers, your honor. 
> 
> ALSO RANBOO’S STREAM DESTROYED ME

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for this response! 
> 
> Techno has said in previous streams that SBI family dynamics does not apply to canon. He also said we can head canon all we want. So imma find a middle ground-
> 
> Techno: Phil’s apprentice that he found in the nether. He might as well be Phil’s son.  
> Wilbur: adopted by Phil as a child  
> Tommy: adopted by Phil as a Baby  
> -
> 
> Warnings: Talk of physical/mental abuse, talk of neglect, talk of the exile arc, mentally scared character mindsets, unreliable narrator, strong language, Technoblade hears voices (chat), implied past suicide attempt, arguing, hurt/comfort
> 
> Tell me if I miss any triggers, please!  
> Have fun!

  
Techno and Tommy randomly running into each other, in a dandelion field no less, was an awkward experience to say the least.

It was early in the morning. Before the sun was even up.  


They started off with some mumbled greeting, but -as most thing do when involving the two- it quickly escalated. 

So here Techno found himself. Beyond fuming and barely being able to hold himself back.

Tommy yellin’ at him,

“If you hate me so much and I’m so damn selfish then why did you help me?!”

He couldn’t take this anymore. All the betrayal. All the lies.

“I did it for _you_ , you selfish toddler!” Techno’s raised voice cracked into a fragile place of venerability, “I did everything for _you_!”

( _I am a person!_ )

“You were _malnourished_ , banished, bloodied, burned, and tossed to the side, and I didn’t ask questions! I never asked for a single thing and I never will, Tommy! I just wanted to do _one_ nice thing for you. Try to atone for somethin’ on my long list of blood soaked deeds! I just- I just, ugh!”

(You are Techno and so are we!!

You- the discs- the reason the discs is because they were stolen from me. 

_Nothing_ was stolen from you-)

His words eluded him. 

( DISCS ARNT PEOPLE!!)

Techno’s eyes drifted to the ground where they caught a bright yellow dandelion. A weed that many mistake as a flower. Not unlike Tommy, whom he  thought -had hoped beyond all reason- was a flower.

(Nothing was taken from you here. You are selfish! You _destroy_ people for your own self gain!)

He was wrong.  


Dandelions are weeds after all.  
  
  
“I just wanted my little brother back.”  


  
Techno whispered as if it was a dirty, vile secret. In a sense, he supposed, that’s exactly what it was.

Techno lifted his eyes to Tommy’s wide blue ones. 

“And you betrayed me. Thirty people, Tommy! 1 on 30! You gave up and handed me over to the Butchers! They tried to murder me for havin’ an opinion, Tommy!”

“You spawned Withers! You blew everything up!”

“Oh and I don’t regret it.”

Tommy clenched his hand into a fist. 

“You sided with _Dream_ ,  Technoblade . Fuckin’ _Dream_!”

“And you sided with Tubbo! Against me. I don’t know why I trusted you! Why did I think I could trust anyone in this damn family! Why do you always use me?!” 

silence.

_ Say something, Theseus!  _

Techno’s mind pleaded in unison with Chat. 

_ Say. anything! _

Tommy looked frozen. His eyes facing Techo, but his mind far away. 

They waited. 

Techno wanted to leave. 

He  needed to leave. Now. 

_ Techno waitNo listenTechnobrotherBigbro technoTechnocalmBLOODScaredinnit TommyistooquietBloodfortheBloodGod. TommychildTraitorKillhimForgivehimKilldreamLil’innitBabyinnitTommyListenNo. Angry.Angry.Blood- _

“It was the last thing I had of Wilbur.”

It was breathed so softly that Techo almost didn’t hear it over Chat’s screaming. 

“... It was something we built together. It was the last place we talked while he-“ 

Tommy took a sharp breath and his distant eyes welled up with tears, 

“while he was still.. _ himself _ . Not fucking batshit crazy I mean.”  
  
Tommy let out a soft, dark, pitiful chuckle. Then, the chuckle died.

“It was the last place he hugged me.”

Techno was lost. When had they started talking about their dead brother? Did he miss something? 

Those memories of Pogtopia, the festival, and everything from that time was just so..foggy. Consumed by the chat spamming his mind with the phrase

_ ItstaysinthepitItstaysinthepitItstaysinthepit _

If Technoblade thought too hard about that time in his life, that phrase almost blocks every memory and emotion out. 

Techno asked, “Tommy, what are you even talkin’ about?”

Tommy’s eyes snapped into reality and bore holes into the eye sockets of Techno’s boar skull mask. 

“My L’Manburg.” Tommy said breathlessly. Then looked through him as if in a trance, “Our unfinished symphony.”

“Okay? Weird way to put it, but- So? It’s gone now Tommy! I blew it up. And before i did, Wilbur blew it up! He didn’t  _ care _ ab-”

Tommy’s oddly calm composure exploded as if Techno had set fire to TNT with his words. In a perfect image of Alivebur during his later days, Tommy flung his arms wide open, fingers splayed, and screamed in frustration.

“Don’t you get it, Technoblade?! L’Manburg- That was it! That was everything left of the real him! Everything else is gone! Destroyed! Fuckin’  _ exploded _ ! He was the  _ only _ one who gave a shit! Philza damn well left me to die, you left, Eret left, Fundy left, Nikki left,  _ Tubbo _ left, and  Dream -“

Tommy cut off with a choked sob. Curling his arms to his chest as if they had been singed.

“That dickhead _never_ fucking cared about me.”

“Tommy, the hell-“

“Wilbur was the  _ only one _ who ever cared! He taught me how to farm. He taught me how to mine, and laugh, and cook, and sing- even though I’m bloody rubbish at it! He was there when I had nightmares or when I was being a little shit! He. was. there.”

Tommy was breathing heavily. He picked at a lose thread on his sleeve, suddenly shrunken and small. His other hand making a fist tight enough to draw blood with his own blunt fingernails.

“And then he left me, too.”

Techno was suddenly reminded of how  _ young _ Tommy really was. How young any of them were, really.  


Too young for his brothers to tell him to die.  
Too young to witness his father kill his deranged brother.   
Too young to live in exile.   
Too young to be shot at and stabbed.   
Too young to be this broken. 

Sixteen was too young to be this scarred- This...war torn. 

Man, he and Phil really messed this whole family thing up, didn’t they. 

_ You don’t care though. You were conquering kingdoms and beheading tyrants at his age.  _ A Dono whispered above the seas of Chat noises.  _ Theseus is nothing but a whiny, leaching blood bag.  _

Right.  _ Right _ . Tommy used him. Betrayed him. The Blade had no sympathy for traitors. 

Techno tightened his grip on his trident. 

Tommy started speaking again. Softer this time, but even more hysterical.

“I fuckin’ thought it would be a good idea,” He laughed, “Getting rid of the last bits of real Wilbur. One less thing to have. All my personal attachments were bombed to hell anyways! What was one goddamn more?!”  


The hysterical laughing drowned into sobs, 

“..And then I was actually  _ there _ and Dream was there and Tubbo started saying those dumb fucking things about the discs and friendship and I just-“

Tommy was practically pulling out his hair by now.  
  


Techno straightened his back, and just watched.  


Peering down at the boy through the sockets in his skull mask. 

“I had to choose, Techno. You have to understand I-“

A fire lit in Technoblade’s mind.

“Oh I understand, all right.”  


Red. He saw red.  


“You used  me to get some sort of sick, _lonely_ revenge back on Alivebur, and then, when it didn’t work out how you planned, you tossed  _ me _ aside like always! A useless, broken Blade!”

“No-“ Tommy quickly defended himself.

Techno felt his trident creek under the pressure of his fist.  
  
“Well, it sure as hell looks a lot like it. I’m done. I am  _ done  _ bein’ nice , Tommy. If you wanna play the hero, Theseus- knock yourself out!”

Techno turned, his red cape fluttering behind him dramatically.

Chat had very mixed reviews. 

_Shut up_.  He pleaded.  _ Shut up shut upshutupshutup- _

“ Shit. I didn’t mean to-  Please , please don’t go!”

Tommy sounded so weak, so desperate. 

_ Don’t turn around, techno, don’t you dare turn around, don’t do or say anything.  _

A thin hand grasped at his cloak. 

_ Turn  _

_ around _

_ SaysomethingTommysadSadinnitHelphimTechnohelpPleaseHelpPleaselistenBloodforthebloodgodHearhimout- _

Aw hell

When he spun on his heel to face Tommy, he almost slammed into him.  


The boy- cause that’s what he was, really: a _child_ \- had grabbed a fist full of his cloak’s rich fabric. 

Suddenly, Chat went silent.

Staring at that fragile, pale, scarred hand that was clinging to his cloak, he was transported back to a time when life was simpler. 

A time where he would return home from a year long journey, wanting nothing but some sleep, only to be greeted by a disapproving poet of a fifteen year old brother and a bubbly eight year old with missing front teeth.   
  
The kid’s face bruised and teeth missing, not because they fell out naturally, but because Tommy had decided to try and ride one of the local cows without telling Wilbur. Tommy ended up falling off of it. Falling face first into an old creeper hole.

Wilbur had been so hysterically worried when he couldn’t find Tommy.  


Techno remembers that he even messaged Phil and Techo to come home ‘immediately’.  


Fortunately, Wilbur found Tommy before Phil and Techno had to leave whichever important battle ground they were fighting on at the time. 

Techno had rushed to return home regardless. 

Eight-year-old-Tommy ran through the doors of their childhood cabin to where Techno had just dismounted from his horse.  


Yelling behind him, “Wilby! Blade is home!”.  


The kid had smiled and lifted his tiny, grubby hands to Techno’s cloak.  


Hand gripping it exactly like he did now. 

But this time was devastatingly desperate.

It made Technoblade’s heart clench in a very unfamiliar way.

The child in the eye of the past had smiled idiotically big up at him to show Techno his missing teeth. 

  
“Oi, Tech! Look at my teef! See, Tech, see!”

The kid was bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, tugging on his red cloak.

“Yeah,” Techno chuckled, “yeah, I see em, Toms.”

Satisfied, Tommy gripped one of his large hands and tugged him towards the house.  


Soft, innocent, small hands in thick, blood stained, mangled ones. 

“Wilby said the Tooffairy isn’t weal, but he’s a big fat liar! Becausth, when I woke up thif morning there was a whole emerald underneaf my pillow! Can you beliefe it!? I showed Wilby and he said..”

The kid never stopped talking. Stupid smile on his stupid bruised up face. 

Tommy was not smiling now. 

Tommy was not crying either. 

Tommy looked empty. Helpless. Scared. 

“I never told you what actually happened in exile.”

It was a fact.  
  
They both knew that anytime Techno would offer up some rough, monotoned support and awkwardly offer to talk- Tommy would shut down or change the subject completely. 

“He used to-“

Tommy breathed out as his shaky hands strangled the cloak. 

“Dream used to have me put all of my things into a hole. Then he would blow them up.”

Oh. 

_ Oh _ . 

Techno always wondered what happed to Wilburs trench coat, or Tommy’s cow, or Wilbur’s guitar, or their favorite record player, or the armor Techno made Tommy for a past birthday, or, 

really, now that he thinks about it, _any_ of Tommy’s things.

Techo always wondered why Tommy would hide food under the guest room floorboards, or flinch at a hand on the shoulder, or begin to desperately unbuckle his armor, empty his inventory, and untie his shoes when Techo got pissy at him. 

What Tommy said earlier rang in his ears. 

‘Get rid of the last bits of real Wilbur....All my personal attachments were bombed to hell anyways...What was one more...’

_ Oh gods  _

Chat echoed in agreement with wishes of violence, blood, and revenge.  
All pointed at that green smiley faced fuck. 

When Tommy told Tubbo to give Dream the Disc.. he must have thought Dream was going to blow it up right there and then. 

( Tubbo,  You know what he did to me in exile.. )

The petrified, pleading voice Tommy had used towards Tubbo on the night of the Green Festival rang in Techno’s ears. 

“He, uh, told me that it was because he cared. That he was my friend. That he loved me. That I...  _mattered_.  If not to anyone else, then at least to him.”

Techno felt the color drain from his face. 

Tommy gave up and handed Dream the disc. 

Like Dream told him to. 

Like Dream  trained him to. 

Tommy was _conditioned_ to give Dream everything that he care about, and Techno’s equally conditioned mind had immediately jumped to betrayal.

Tommy didn’t betray him. 

  
Shit, he just _assumed_ \- but Tommy had not actually betrayed him!  
Not of his own will at least. 

“He would hit me-  _burn_ me while he said that, and give me healing potions days after.” Tommy hissed with venom, “ _and I believed him._ ”

Then, Techno, hurt by Tommy’s apparent betrayal, had teamed up with Dream. Right there. In front of this child. 

“Everyone else left, Tech. Everyone was gone. No one visited. No one chatted. No one came to the beach party. I mean- I had Ghostbur.”

Techno winced. 

“But that was more of a slap in the face then anything. Ranboo hung around a couple times. Bitch forgot each of them. He forgot me.... you laughed at me.”

He did that, didn’t he.

Tommy stared at him. Techno knew what he did with that visit and now regretted it immensely.

“ Let me tell you a story, Techno.”

Ouch.

“I think about the last time we saw each other before my exile sometimes.”

Oh Ender. 

“You know the one that went like this: If you wanna be a hero, Tommy..”

Tommy made a sick imitation of Techno on  that night, the night the voices tried to keep away. The one that cost him not one, but two brothers. 

An even sicker smile curled at Tommy’s lips, 

“THEN DIE LIKE ONE!” 

The grin fell. 

Then quieter, 

“I tried Techno.”

Techno’s mouth went dry as he asked. 

“..tried what, Tommy?”

“To be Theseus.”

Oh, _Toms_.

“Just like you told me to be.”

_ That’s not what he meant.  _ _Tell him that’snot what you meant, right now!_ The Donation yelled,  _ Tell him!! Oh hell..Oh God _

It didn’t matter. That’s what Tommy had interpreted.  
Even if that’s not what Techno _meant_. It is what he said. 

Still, 

he felt his throat close dangerously up as his rasped, “gods, Toms. That’s not what I- that’s not what I was tryin’ ta say. That’s not what I wanted.”

Tommy stilled. 

His hand retracted from Techno’s cloak. He suddenly felt very cold. 

_ NoHeispullingawayTechnostophimStophimHughimKillhimNOTechnohugKeeptommysafeHUGHIMIDIOT!!!!- _

He just wanted his little brother back. 

But that’s when it hit him. 

His little brother was right there.  His little brother had never  gone anywhere! Techno was the one who left. Who ran away from all his family and feelings.  
Who hid all of that under mountains of gore and potatoes.

His little brother had always been here, right in front of him. 

_SadinnitHughimpleaseTechocomfortHugsforthehuggodHughimDosomethingDosomethingnownerdSayanythingHughimHughimHughim_ -

Techno’s hands stayed by his side. He wasn’t good at this. He wasn’t any good at this kindness thing at all. 

His right fingers loosened on the trident, letting it fall onto the soft ground.  


His newly freed hands grasped lamely at the air beside him. 

He moved a step towards Tommy. 

Tommy immediately flinched farther back with a sharp breath.  
Techno wanted to flinch as well.

Instead, he whispered, “s’okay. I’m ‘ere. I’m not leavin’”

Tommy’s shoulders began to shake. Hiccuping roughly on an inwards breath.

Techno, carefully, with what he would never admit were shaky hands, removed his boar skull mask to be completely face to face with his little brother. 

The abandoned skull joined his trident as it clattered onto the dandelion field. 

Techno couldn’t remember the last time he cried. It must had been before he met Phil.

He thought he had forgotten how. So he was surprised to feel hot, foreign liquid quietly spilling down his cheeks.

“I am so  _ sorry _ , Toms.”

The dandelions danced in the morning wind.

  
Tommy immediately launched into him. Circling his thin arms as far as they cold go around Techno’s torso.  


He returned the death grip, clutching to the back of Tommy’s shirt as if his sanity depended on it. And it probably did.

Tommy heaved throat tearing sobs of apologies.  
  
“I’m so so-o-orry T-ech! I di-idn’t mean to,” Tommy gasped for lost air , “ didn’t mean to hurt you!  I was just so  _ scared _ ! I’m sorry.  Sorry, sorry , sorrysorry !”

He held his little brother in his arms as tight as he could as snot coated his cloaked shoulder.  


Everything that happened between them wasn’t erased.  


But it was forgiven.  


Completely, unconditionally forgiven. 

“I’ve got ya, Tommy. I’ve gotcha.”

Maybe, it just depends on who looks at the dandelion. 

The bright, annoying yellow. The sweet smell.  
Easily mistaken for a flower, but actually a weed.

But maybe it was the other way around.

What if dandelions were actually brave, lively flowers that only truly idiotic people mistook as weeds.

The rising sun glittered across the blonde dandelion petals and kissed their leaves. Suddenly lighting the whole field in a brilliant shade of shimmering  _ gold _ .

Techno wasn’t one to admire a flower’s beauty, but the dandelions looked breathtakingly stunning in the morning light.

The sunshine eventually caught something transparent, with blue stained fingers, and a beanie. 

Ghostbur was watching. 

For a second, the look in the figure’s eyes didn’t look like Ghostbur. 

That sad, knowing look- 

that was all Wilbur. 

But Techo could have imagined it.

He blinked and Ghostbur’s normal, aloof demeanor quickly took over his dead brothers face. 

Ghostbur waved. 

Techno grinned back.

Tommy hugged him tighter. 

Simpler times. 

Tommy’s breath started to even out as he tired himself out by crying.  


Gods, what were they gonna do with this kid. 

This didn’t solve all of their problems. 

It was just a start.

A beautiful, fresh start. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first ff, so please do not hesitate to give me healthy criticism!
> 
> This is also not beta read and was written on the notes app of my phone. The auto correct is horrible and the buttons are so tiny lmao.  
> If there are any mistakes that ruined your reading experience please let me know and I will edit them out!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a comment or kudos if you like!!
> 
> I have finished all of the chapters :)  
> Next chapter out Tomorrow! <3


	3. He Must Have Been So Scared - PHIL and SAM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Sam were too late. They have both failed the boy they swore to protect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all: Omg! I want to thank you guys so much!! Reading/replying to comments and watching the kudos and bookmark numbers fluctuate makes my day! 
> 
> Second of all: I don’t have any kids, nor have I lost any. So I won’t pretend to know what that feels like, but it must be the worst experience in the world. I’m sorry. 
> 
> For context, c!Phil is neglectful. He is not the best parent by a loooong shot. You are not supposed to like his parenting style or mindset lmao. I'd worry if you did! However, he still views himself as their parent, and them as his sons. Just because someone loves someone else does not mean that they love those people correctly. IDK does that make sense?
> 
> Warnings: referenced child death, mentioned gore (not in detail), language, neglectful parent mindset, denial, vomiting (not in detail), crying, hurt NO comfort  
> Please tell me if I miss any!
> 
> Safe reading and I hope you enjoy!

"The loneliest moment in someone's life is when they are watching their whole world fall apart, and all they can do is stare blankly"  
\- F. Scott Fitzgerald

It happened on Phil's birthday. His 33rd birthday to be exact. He was on an adventure on some random server. He was always on some fucking adventure. Why couldn’t he have been there for his sons one time? Just this one goddamn time. Oh gods why did this happen? How did this happen?  
But he  knew how this happened. If he had just been there- oh  _ gods _ . 

He was going to be sick. 

Philza Minecraft. Survivor of hardcore mode for five years. Warrior of many wars. Angel of Death. 

Was going to throw up. 

He stopped mid flight. Landing on a patch of grass halfway between what was left of his son’s nation that he personally helped to blow up and the prison. The one where his son-

He vomited. It tasted vile. He felt like he might deserve it. 

He spit out the rest of the bile and straightened his back. He was not dead. No he couldn’t be. He could not have failed another son.  
He walked closer to the prison. Sam was waiting for him. 

“Sam.” Phil croaked with a hint of hope in his voice. 

Maybe Techno had told him wrong. Maybe his apprentice had finally just snapped from all the voices in his head and didn’t know what he was talking about?  
Maybe Ranboo had told Techno wrong.  
Ranboo had memory issues maybe that was it! Maybe he simply just remembered wrong? Maybe Techno heard him wrong. Maybe this was all a prank! His son loved those. His boy. Oh gods ohgodsohgodsnononononoNONONONO-

“..Phil."  
Sam sounded just as completely broken as Techno did when he rang Phil during his Birthday adventure earlier that day. Phil felt his entire existence freeze over as he realized that Sam was going to say the same words as Techno did. 

“He’s dead.” Both of the voices said.  
“I wasn’t fast enough. I couldn’t stop it.” Sam said lifelessly.  
“I wasn’t there. Oh gods, we were going to have a fresh start. I said that I would be there for ‘em, Phil!” Techno screamed. 

“What.. happened?” Phil asked both times. And both times he was answered with, “Dream did it. He  _ beat _ him to death.”

Unlike the time with Techno where Phil hung up and flew at top speeds towards the prison, this time Phil asked, “What the hell was he doing in the prison?”

Sam looked ashamed, guilty, “there was a security breach.” He couldn’t even look Phil in the eyes. “Protocol orders that we stay on complete lockdown until the threat is terminated. Tommy was visiting Dream when the breach happened. We-  _ I _locked it down. ”

He had been trapped with Dream. Phil didn’t know much about his son’s exile, and now, he guesses, he never will. He feels so guilty about that now. His first thought when his youngest was exiled from his own country by his own best friend was, ‘maybe this will show him good survival skills.’

How fucking sick is that?

He feels pretty stupid about it now. Especially with how Techno talks about Dream. Like Dream was a monster. Like Dream was an abuser. 

“How long was he in there?”

Sam’s knees wobbled and his stoic lip trembled, “seven days.”

Holy shit. 

“I-I knew that he was claustrophobic. I kne-ew that he hated obsidian. I knew that he couldn’t stand the sight of lava-“

Sam slid to the flood. Phil continued to stand. 

“I  _ knew _ what Dream had done to him. And I still left him in there. Why did I _leave_ him in there?!”

Phil couldn’t talk. He couldn’t think. Everything had stopped and he wasn’t sure if he was even breathing. 

All he could do was listen to Sam speak. 

“I had just gone to give them their food for the day.” 

Sam’s voice broke halfway through the sentence. 

“I didn’t think that Dream would.. he begged me to let him out. He screamed an-and he pleaded, Phil. I was supposed to protect him-“ Sam’s breath only sped up, “there was blood everywhere. He wasn’t recognizable. His teeth were on the ground and his eyes were- oh _gods_ .”

Sam was hysterical now. 

Armored fingers tugging manically at his hair. 

“He wasn’t supposed to get hurt anymore. He was  _ out_! He was going to run his hotel. It was meant to be a safe haven so people wouldn’t have to go through exile- And he was supposed to make new friends. And laugh. And cry. And be a fucking _k_ _id_.”   
Sam fought to have even the slightest control over himself, “He was going to stop fighting wars. And he was settling down. And maybe get married when he’s older. And have  kids. An-and he was supposed to  _ live_!”  
Sam cried.  
“Goddamnit. GOD- _FUCKING_ -DAMNIT!”

Sam punched the prison entrance wall. Hard. Screamed. Whether it be the armor, the wall, or Sam’s bone, Phil heard something crack.  
Then Sam fully crumbled into himself sobbing. 

Phil hadn’t know that his son had planned any of these things. 

He didn’t know that his son was claustrophobic. Or that he hated lava. He didn’t know that he was settling down to run a hotel. He didn’t know.  
How did he not know?  
How had this gone so badly?

Phil had failed. He had failed two of his sons in the worst possible way. 

They were dead. His babies were dead. 

His blond haired, blue eyed boy. 

Phil was supposed to have  time with his son. Decades.  _ Lifetimes _ to fix all the ugly, broken things between them.  
It wasn’t supposed to end like this. His son was a hero. Heroes are meant to die in flame and battle. Not in a prison that he was never meant to be in. Beaten to death by his abuser with a solid, raw potato. 

The last scene he saw holding every single thing he had despised most in the entire world. 

Heroes don’t die in cages. 

Heroes don’t die like this. 

No- not like this.  _ Never _ like this.  
His child must have been so  scared . 

His babies were  _ dead _ . 

_Oh my gods, they’re _ **_ dead-_**

Phil murdered Wilbur with his own hands! He had  skewered Wilbur on his own sword. 

But Wilbur just needed _help_. He just needed his father to be there for once in his life and Phil had murdered him instead!

And, now, he might as well killed his youngest.

This could not be real.  
It didn't even seem possible. Sure, Phil knew his son was on his last life but-

Tommy.  
The fussy baby who would only fall asleep in Wilburs arms. 

Tommy.  
The laughing teen who got into trouble, but also always got out of it. 

_ Tommy.   
_ The boy who had more life packed inside of his teenaged body than the anyone else in the universe combined. 

“Toms?” Phil whispered. This couldn’t be happening. He couldn’t have failed as a father this badly.  
“Tommy?!” He begged.  He ran out of the prison entrance, leaving Sam sobbing on the floor. 

He couldn’t worry about Sam right now. 

He needed to find Tommy. 

“Tommy?! Tommy! Mate?! TommyInnit! Your scaring me! Thomas!? Come here right now!” 

He ran through the outskirts of what was Tommy’s and Wilbur’s creations.

He passed the hotel. He passed Tommy’s hobbit hovel and his bench. He passed Tubbo and Ranboo, who were sitting on Tommy’s bench. He passed the jukebox that was mournfully playing Mallohi. He passed the crater he helped create. He passed the sea. He passed the snow biome. 

He flew. He screamed.  
He  desperately _pleaded_ for his son. 

He soared through the map. Frantic. 

Searching. 

“Tommy?” 

Phil broke. 

He felt himself  _ break _ .

“Tommy, please?”

No one answered.  
Tommy was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this one I tried to get into c!Phil’s head.  
> He always seems to focus on his surface feeling and react on only those. And Sam is always so stoic as the ‘Warden’, but I feel like he would break down if someone just listened to him talk. I’m not too confidant that I did any of that correctly lol, so tell me how I did!
> 
> YES I AM STILL CRYING OVER CANON.  
> Also feel free to comment or leave kudos! I appreciate you guys ~<3


	4. Jubilee Line - WILBUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Wilbur meet at Jubilee Line

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks! Last chapter!! Once again thank you so much for your reaction, guys! You’re all amazing!
> 
> This chapter is inspired by the song “Jubilee Line” by Wilbur Soot and the amazing art “The Final Stop” by The Channel Without a Name. 
> 
> (SPOILERS FOR TOMMY’S 3/4 STREAM: 
> 
> AAAAAAAAH! HE LIIIVES! HAHAHA! DID U GUYS SEE TOMMYS STREAM YESTERDAY?! OH BOY. This character, man. He has gone through so much lol. but regardless of that stream, he’s still staying dead in this fic. Letting Tommy finally have some peace ya know.. ALSO I will DIE on the hill of Wilbur regaining some form of goodness back in the afterlife and the SMP can take that from my stone cold hands!
> 
> END OF SPOILERS)
> 
> Also I’m American so I apologize if I get any British specific diction wrong!
> 
> Warnings: Afterlife, talk of afterlife, Jubilee Line is the afterlife, implied dead main characters, , Wilbur kind of has a couple of thoughts that could be considered borderline suicidal (just like two lines though), acceptance of death, AND Finally some form of COMFORT  
> Tell me if I miss any!
> 
> All platonic!
> 
> Safe reading! I hope you enjoy the last chapter!

_  
*Northern and Waterloo and City Lines, and National Rail Services  
This train terminates at: Stratford*_

Jubilee Line was always crowded with spirits. Spirits who were going to who knows where. To Destinations so outside of comprehension that the mere thought of them physically made Wilburs head ache. 

He had been stuck in this underground- this limbo- ever since Ghostbur had merged with him.

He hated Ghostbur for that.

Sure he understood why the ghost did it. Friend, Ghostburs adorable blue sheep, had just been murdered by their father alongside the very nation that they had created.

Ghostbur wanted out.   
Wilbur couldn’t blame him for that.

But, still, Wilbur missed his Destination.

His Destination was nice. So nice.

The tube, however, was  _boring_.  He wanted nothing more than to hop on the train and go back, but he  _ had _ to keep waiting.

He knew he had to. He didn’t know why, what, or who he was waiting _for_ , but he just  had to wait. He knew he must. 

At first he thought it might have been when he was able to project himself onto the golden field of dandelions.

Nope. Still stuck. 

Then he thought he would be able to head back to his Destination once he spoke to Tommy and Tubbo. That time on the bench after they had put Dream in prison.  
He thought that talking to them had been his closure. What he was waiting for.

But he still couldn’t leave. 

Then Tommy had said that Dream could bring him back.   
Wilbur didn’t want to go back to that burning shit pile.

But maybe that was what he was waiting for?

It wasn’t. 

He wanted his Destination so badly, but it was honestly nice to talk to his baby brother again. 

“See you soon, Wilbur.”

“See you soon.”

Actually, he might miss the brat more than his Destination itself. In fact, if given the chance, he might even go back there for Tommy.  Of course he wouldn’t be caught  _ dead _ thinking or saying that!

Fuck, wait, Wilbur  _ is _ dead. 

Okay wrong expression- but still!   
You get the point.

That’s another thing! Wilbur didn’t know who this “You” was, but he tried not to worry about it too much.

The dead aren’t supposed to worry.

  
So. 

Here he stood. 

In the middle of the crowded station. 

Waiting for who knows what. 

But he waited.

Train stops. Ghosts load off. Spirits step on. 

And he waited.

Train stops.

..and waited

  
Ghost load off. 

....and waited

Spirits step on. 

  
....and waited

  
  


Train stops. 

  
  
  


......and-

“Wil?”

Wilber's metaphorical eyes shot up.

Standing a few feet in front of him, was the last person he was expecting to see: Tommy-fuckin’-Innit.   
The real Tommy, too. His soul, not ‘physical’ Tommy. Gotta leave the ol’ bod. behind ya, cause that’s just how the after..life... be-? Wait! what!?

“Tommy?!”

Wilbur shouts back at his brother, disbelief and surprise riddled in his voice.

They take each other in. Not quite sure what to do. Everything between them was so complicated. So messy. Especially towards the end of Wilbur’s living life. 

But that wasn’t the point.

The point was that Tommy was in the underground.  Tommy was  here .

Wilbur stepped towards Tommy.  
His steps slow at first. Then faster, happier.  
Then he started to run.

He was ecstatic!  
Tommy was here!   
His little brother, his right hand man, his best mate! 

Tommy was here!

The blond child, however, seemed to still be processing what ever happened to him. But halfway on his dash to the teen, Tommy broke into an equally jubilant sprint.

Tears flowing freely through the air. Smiles taking up each of their faces. 

“Wilbur!! Oh my Ender!” Tommy laughed into his chest and they crashed together into a chaotic mess of limbs, falling onto the spotless station floor. Wilbur doesn’t know how  _ he _ knows that it is highly unusual for a metro station to be this clean, but, eh, it’s bound to be spotless. Spirits don’t track mud and don’t piss or litter. Plus he’s sure that the place doesn’t actually exist anyways sooo.

But that’s not the point, Wilbur! Tommy is here!

The kid was rambling, speaking so quickly into Wilburs shoulder that his ears could not possibly pick up every muffled word.

But that’s when it actually hit him. 

..Tommy’s here. 

_ Yes yes we get it Tommy’s here. Wilbur’s happy. _

No, ‘You’, listen to me!

Tommy. is.  here. 

In Jubilee Line. 

Tommy is  _dead_. 

“Tommy,” Wilbur began, but the kid was now ranting about how, “-that bitch, Ranboo, planted damn  flowers ‘round my house!”

“Tommy,” he tried again, taking Tommy’s cheeks into his formless hands and lifting his face up to look him in the eyes, “shut up for a sec, small child.”

“I’ll have you know that I’m a very big man, Wilbur. The biggest, if you will.” 

Wilbur rolled his eyes and sighed, “Tommy, don’t get me wrong, mate. I really am glad to see your stinky gremlin face, but..how? How are you ‘ere?”

An intense, fiery pain flashed in the deepest part of the teen’s blue eyes, and his ginormous smile dropped for just a sliver of a moment.

Then any sign of pain was gone. 

Pushed deep under layers of practiced poise. Smile back in place and eyes sparkling.

After all-

The dead aren’t supposed to worry. 

“Surprise, bitch boy, I’m dead!”  
Tommy grinned up at him, “You're not getting rid of me this time, Big Dubs!”

Wilbur ruffled Tommy’s hair as they separated from the hug. “Oh  _ no _ ,” Wilbur teased while laughing, “Did they send me to my own personal Hell on accident?! Stuck with TommyInnit for the rest of eternity? What am I to do!?”

“I am a right  peach to be around, Wilbur! Imma pleasure to have! They sent you to heaven, bitch, call me a fuckin’ angel!”

They both beamed. He had missed this. He had missed Tommy. 

But Tommy shouldn’t be here. 

Wilburs smile dipped a little bit. 

Forming into a soft, sad grin.

“Ya know, Toms? When I said ‘see you soon’,  this isn’t what I meant.”

Tommy’s shoulders dropped for a second, but then he was back to bouncing up and down.

“Yeah? Well, suck a dick, Big Man! Cause Tommy Danger Careful Kraken Innit is here to stay!”

Wilbur wouldn’t dare have it any other way.

The train stops. Ghosts get off. 

And Wilbur Soot and Tommy Danger Careful Kraken Innit get on. 

Oh, the Destinations they’ll go.

  
  


_*The next station is: La Jolla_  
_Doors will open on the left-hand side.*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand that’s a wrap people!!!
> 
> If anything is confusing or if there are huge typos please do not hesitate to tell me!
> 
> Also yes! That was real Wilbur possessing Ghostbur’s body for a moment in the 2nd chapter!
> 
> Thank you guys so much!!!!  
> This has been so much fun for me and I hope you enjoyed it :D


End file.
